Recently, in order to improve the coding efficiency more than that of MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding; hereinafter, referred to as AVC), standardization of an coding system called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been progressed by Joint Collaboration Team-Video Coding (JCTVC) that is a joint standards organization of International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a high-level syntax (HL syntax) structure of, for example, a video parameter set (VPS), a sequence parameter set (SPS), a picture parameter set (PPS), a slice header, and the like, which is common to extended standards, has been proposed (for example, see Non-Patent Document 2, and Non-Patent Document 3).